Broke But Not Broken
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: There on the floor was Scorpius Malfoy; his arm bleeding heavily and his eyes closed. Will he be able to see the light? Or will he be trapped in his own darkness forever? Contains Self-Harm.


**Contains mentions of suicide and Self-Harm. Not for the faint of heart.**

**Broke But Not Broken**

* * *

_Laid out on the floor and you're not sure you can take this anymore_

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The familiar shade of crimson fell down Scorpius Malfoy's abused flesh. The knife in question of causing said abuse was thrown across the bathroom furiously as tears welled up in the blond's eyes. He laid across the floor, thinking about various things as the crimson continuously flowed down his arm. The bathroom tap was dripping constantly forming a rhythm.

Scorpius turned his head to look over at the knife and sighed. He couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

Walking around the school of Hogwarts witchcraft and Wizardry at midnight wasn't really a strange thing for Albus Potter - or any of the students that had sleeping troubles. The fifth year Gryffindor was into the routine of going for a walk before he even tried to go to sleep. If he got caught, he just told the teachers he was getting some warm milk to soothe his stomach or some other excuse. However, he barely got caught at all since his second year when he got the Marauders map off his oldest brother, Teddy.

_The grounds of Hogwarts look stunning in the middle of the night,_ Albus thought while looking out the window of the astronomy tower. He headed back down the stairs and made his way to the dungeons to check on his little sister, who was a Slytherin, but not without hearing someone crying in the bathroom across from the Potions classroom.

Albus opened the door to investigate and almost lost his breath at what he saw. There on the floor was Scorpius Malfoy; his arm bleeding heavily and his eyes closed.

_Is he dead?_ Albus thought, going over to the other boy. He knelt beside him and brushed his fingers against Scorpius' neck finding a weak, but barely there pulse. _Fuck, what am I going to do?_ he wondered as he wrapped his shirt around the other boy's arm. _How am I going to get him to the hospital __w__ing?_

Albus took out his wand and levitated Scorpius in the air and started to slowly move him out of the door. _This just might work,_ he thought as he opened the bathroom door and started down the corridor. _But what happened to him?_

"Aunt Lyra! Aunt Lyra!" Albus yelled when he finally got to the hospital wing. "Come quick!"

"Albus, do you have any idea what time-" Lyra started speaking, but was immediately cut off at the sight of the boy Albus was levitating towards her that she noticed immediately as her little brothers son. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Albus answered, bringing the boy over to the nearest hospital bed. "I found him in the bathroom when I was going for a walk."

"We'll talk about that later," Lyra said in her you shouldn't-break-the-rules voice. "But now I must work. Go back to your common room, Albus."

"I want to know if he's going to be okay though," Albus complained, looking at his aunt with pleading eyes.

"You can come the first thing in the morning, Albus," Lyra spoke while running her wand over Scorpius. "Now run along."

Albus sighed, slowly making his way back to his common room. He was never friends with Scorpius Malfoy, but they weren't enemies either. The duo had shared a common room for five years, and had shared an aunt and an uncle, but were never more of friendly acquaintances. They were civil but they never said anything past the good mornings or good nights. Albus couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened.

_Why do you feel responsible_? A voice in his head asked. _It isn't your fault, you were never mean to the guy._

_I could have been __there__ for him,_ Albus argued with himself. _I could have stopped whatever happened._

For the past three years, there were rumors about the other Gryffindor being homosexual - and that was putting it _nicely_ - not that Albus really cared, considering he realized that he was also a homosexual last year. But he couldn't help but wonder if Scorpius tried to kill himself because of the ridicule he got because of it.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window onto Scorpius' eyes when he woke up the next morning. He groaned at the pain in his arm and slowly sat up only to be shocked with the surroundings of the room he was inhabitant in. How the hell did I end up in the hospital wing? He thought to himself. He looked down at his arm and sighed. There was a white bandage wrapped around it and his arm had turned green. The stupid nurse tried to use magic to heal me he thought as he went to get up out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Lyra asked coming out of her office with a stern expression. "Back on the bed."

"Aunt Lyra, please." Scorpius pleaded with a sigh. "Just leave me alone!"

"I will do none of the sort, Scorpius," Lyra said, her voice turning soft. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Scorpius said with a frown. "So just leave me be. Please."

"Who cast that spell on your body?" Lyra asked, ignoring her nephew's pleas.

"The one where you can't heal me with magic." Scorpius bitterly snapped. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"There is no reason to get sassy with me, young man," Lyra said with a sigh. "Seriously, Scorpius. Was it your mother?"

"Who else would it be?" Scorpius asked, glaring as he spoke. "She's a bitch, Aunt Lyra. You don't even know the half of it."

"Then tell me!" Lyra said sitting next to his bed on a transfigured chair. "Why did you try to kill yourself Scorpius?"

"Because I can't do this anymore." Scorpius said quietly taking a deep breath. "Mum has been abusive towards me since I was seven years old, she raped Bella, and that's why she killed those Muggles..." Scorpius' voice broke when he thought about his older sister. "She killed dad..."

Lyra just looked at her nephew with a look of shock processing what her nephew was saying to her. "She killed...Draco?"

"I can't prove it," Scorpius said shrugging his shoulders. "But I would bet all the money in the world on it."

Lyra shook her head. "You should have told someone, Scorpius."

"I was protecting my sister," Scorpius said with a shrug of her shoulders. "She was three years old! She couldn't protect herself... I've protected her for eight years!"

"Oh Scorpius..." Lyra said with a frown, tears filling in her eyes. "You should have told someone...Naomi would have been fine and so would have you."

Scorpius just shook his head. He couldn't think about what could have happened because when he did he thought about all the times his mother cruicoed him. The pain of the curse was unforgettable and he would be damned if he let his little sister feel that much pain.

* * *

It wasn't until after breakfast that Albus got out of bed that morning, the sun shining on the curtains of his four-poster bed he shot up, hitting his head in the process. and He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and rushed up to the hospital Wing to check on Scorpius. Albus was still unaware of why he felt so responsible for the other boy, he just wanted to know that he was okay and he wanted to know what happened. Did someone curse him? Did he try to kill himself? Did he just started randomly bleeding? He wondered if the Gryffindor would find it weird that Albus was going to visit him as they were never friends. _Would it be awkward?_ he thought to himself as he ran up the stairs to the third floor where the hospital wing was located. _Well__...__I guess I'm going to find out._

Albus went into the room and located where Scorpius was immediately, and he couldn't help but notice the blond's attractive features. He headed over and sat in the chair that was next to his bed, ignoring the puzzled look he was getting from the boy sitting in the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, at the same time that Albus said hello.

Albus brushed his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. "I found you and brought you here."

"And now you want to know what happened?" Scorpius asked his tone was not harsh, but it wasn't friendly either.

Albus nodded. "We've been in the same room for five years," he started scratching his head. "I don't think you're a bad bloke or anything and a part of me believes that if I was your friend then I could have stopped this somehow."

"So I'm your pity party," Scorpius stated, somewhat angrily. "I don't need your pity, Potter."

"No, that's not what I meant," Albus said with a tilt of his head. "I don't even know what happened. Why is your arm green? Why were you bleeding on the bathroom floor in the dungeons?"

"What were you doing in the dungeons?" Scorpius retreated ignoring the raven-haired boys questions.

"Making sure my sister was staying out of trouble," Albus replied with a smirk. "She tends to get a lot of detentions... Listen Mal-Scorpius. I'm not just trying to find out what happened so I can tell the school. I...I just want to be your friend." I want to be your _boyfriend_ was left unsaid; considering Albus didn't even know if the rumors about the blond were true.

Scorpius sighed. "Fine."

Albus smiled a genuine smile at the other boy, he was known for his stubbornness that he inherited from the Weasley's. He wasn't going to let Scorpius down.

* * *

A few weeks passed and both Gryffindors quickly became very good friends. Scorpius was still in the hospital wing - and would be until his arm was fully healed - much to his dislike. Albus visited him every morning before classes and every evening to give him his homework. It became a routine for both boys and they were happy with it. The same thing, however couldn't be said about Albus' family.

"He tried to kill himself, Albus!" Rose exclaimed shaking her head. "He's bad news!"

"You're just jealous that he gets better marks than you," Albus replied, rolling his eyes at the bossy Ravenclaw before walking away. The rest of Albus' family were more or less the same at reacting negatively, but Albus didn't care. He liked his new friend and as each day passed, he found himself falling in love with Scorpius.

"I get out this weekend," Scorpius said as soon as Albus sat next to him on his hospital bed. "Aunt Lyra said I could even go to Hogsmeade!"

"That's great, Scorpius," Albus said with a grin. "Maybe we can go together?"

"I'd like that," Scorpius admitted with a shy smile. "Did you bring my homework for me?"

Albus laughed. "Of course I did."

* * *

Saturday came and Scorpius found himself for the first time in a long time actually _excited_ about something. Today was the day he would go to Hogsmeade with Albus. His Aunt Lyra checked his arm and then sent him on his way and of course, Scorpius went straight for the bathroom to start getting ready to go to Hogsmeade.

Albus, however, was a bundle of nerves. He picked out what he was going to wear at least five times the night before. He couldn't eat anything at breakfast and he was a fidgeting mess by the time he went to meet with Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius grinned when he saw Albus waiting by Hogwarts gates, fiddling with his shirt and looking as if he were waiting for someone to come and punch him in the face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a vertical striped black sports shirt that was left unbuttoned and a pair of straight legged jeans. _He looks great in Muggle clothes. I wonder...do I look okay? Oh shit. Maybe I should have wore my favorite robes instead..._

"Hey," Albus said with a grin when he saw Scorpius. _Is he checking me out? _"Ready to go?"

Scorpius blushed and nodded. Albus couldn't help but check _him_ out. Scorpius was wearing a simple black and gray pullover hoodie with tight blue jeans. _Shit, I'm definitely trying to hard._

* * *

Both boys had the best day, and after one thing lead to another, they had shared a brief- but passionate kiss at the top of the Gryffindor tower stairwell.

_Maybe I can do this, _Scorpius thought told himself that night as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_You're not done - You're far too young - And the best is yet to come_

* * *

**_Written For;_**

Favorite Era Boot Camp; Romantic (Genre)

Slash/Femslash Boot Camp; Knife

Family Boot Camp; Potter-Weasley's; Goodbye (Twistedly implied)

Setting Boot Camp; Hogwarts; Things Will get better

Pairing Set Boot Camp; Albus/Scorpius

Book Quotes Boot Camp; Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can. –At First Sight.

Song Fic Boot Camp; Lullaby - Nickelback

Movie Quotes Boot Camp; I want to be alone. (Grand Hotel, 1932)

Quidditch League Competition; Ballycastle Bats; Albus/Scorpius (900 and something romantic fics)


End file.
